Ginny Gets Her Period
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: So, again, the title explains it all


"Mummy, I don't feel good." Ginny said to her mum as she walked into the kitchen on the morning that marked a week before her 13th birthday.

"What's wrong, love?" Molly replied as she looked up from sizzling pan on the stove.

"My tummy hurts and my back hurts right here." Ginny said as she pointed to her lower back.

"Does anything else hurt?" Molly asked, thinking to herself that those were the common symptoms of getting your period. Ginny nodded,

"Nothing else hurts mummy." Ginny replied and Molly took her youngest and only daughters hand and guided her to the living room so she can rest on the couch.

"Ok, lay down and rest. You might feel a little bit better in a few minutes." Molly said and Ginny immediately followed her mum's order and sat down onto the couch. Ginny rested her head on a pillow as she lowered her body so she was lying down and closed her eyes. Within in minutes, Ginny was sleeping and when Molly knew she was sound asleep she went back to the kitchen and finished cooking breakfast for the rest of the kids.

About a half hour past, and Ginny woke up with the urge to go the bathroom. So she got up from the couch and went to relive herself in the downstairs bathroom but when she pulled her panties down, she noticed blood. She immediately pulled them up, ran into the kitchen and saw all her brothers and her dad sitting at the table,

"Mummy, I need to talk to you." Ginny said urgently.

"Ok what's wrong, love." Molly replied as she looked up from her own plate of food.

"I need to talk to you _privately_." Ginny said, with emphasis on the word 'privately'. Hearing the urgency in Ginny's voice, Molly stood up from the kitchen table, placed her plate into the sink and walked into the room Ginny had just come in from.

"What's wrong, Ginny." Molly asked Ginny. Ginny moved so she was standing within whispering distance of her and said,

"There's blood on my panties." Molly smiled at her daughter, she knew this was coming and having 6 boys she was excited to be able to have the period talk with someone.

"That means you've started your period, love." Molly said, a little bit to excitedly.

"What's a period?" Ginny asked, still whispering.

"Let's go upstairs so we can talk about this without your brothers interrupting." Molly said as she took Ginny's hand, leading her upstairs to the master bedroom. When Molly sat down on the bed and patted the empty space besides her, she could tell that Ginny was a bit nervous.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Gin." Molly started, "It's normal to bleed. It means that you're now a women." Molly told her baby girl.

"Is it bad to have a period?" Ginny asked, still a little bit confused about the whole 'having a period' thing. Molly couldn't help but to chuckle,

"Not at all. It's a good thing, it means you're growing up." Molly said, as Ginny looked her mum in the eyes for the first time since they had gotten into the master room.

"What do I do? Is there anything to stop the bleeding?" Ginny asked her mum.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Let me go get something." Molly said as she got up from the bed and walked into her bathroom. Molly came back into the room with a pad in her hand and when she got to the bed, she handed it to Ginny. Taking it into her hand, Ginny looked at it a bit confused.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked up from the pad.

"It's a pad, you put it on your panties so the bleeding won't go through to your clothes." Molly replied as she took a seat next to Ginny. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny finally found the nerves to ask her mum what having a period really meant,

"Mum, what are periods for?" Ginny asked quietly, turning a deep shade of red, "Do boy's get them two?" She, added quietly.

"A period means that your body is ready to produce a baby." Molly replied.

"So your saying that if I wanted to have a baby, I can now have one?" Ginny asked and Molly nodded,

"But don't get any ideas." Molly warned, knowing that she had a slight crush on Harry Potter.

"Do boys get them?" Ginny asked again, a bit more confident this time then the last.

"Oh, that's right. Guy's don't get them, only women can get pregnant." Molly replied and Ginny looked a bit confused at the last thing her mum told her. "Guys don't have the right body to bear a child." Molly explained.

"What makes our body able to carry a child and not a guy's body?" Ginny asked her mum.

"Well, our bodies are made specifically for carrying a child so that when we are pregnant our bodies can take better care of them then guys bodies can." Molly replied, hoping Ginny wouldn't want her to go in depth with the description. Ginny nodded, and Molly was surprised when she didn't ask any more questions.

"Oh ok, thank you mummy." Ginny replied and she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Minutes later, Ginny walks back into the room with a small box in her hand,

"Mummy, what are these?" Ginny asked as she held out the box for Molly to read.

"It's what I use when I'm on my period, love." Molly replied.

"What are they?" Ginny asked, once again.

"They're tampons." Molly said as she took the box from Ginny.

"Are you wearing one right now?" Ginny asked, oblivious to the fact that it's awkward to ask your mum such things.

"I am, as a matter of fact." Molly replied, and to Ginny's surprise Molly didn't turn bright red at admitting that she was on her period also.

"So we start our periods at the same time mummy?" Ginny asked a bit excitedly.

"Well, I started yesterday. But because you've just started your period you will be irregular for quite awhile so we might not always start at the same time." Molly replied to Ginny's disappointment.

"Awe, don't be disappointed, love. There's a good chance that we probably will start at the same time when your body gets use to having your period because there's two of us." Molly said as she cupped Ginny's chin and pulled her face to eye level.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"They say if you live with another girl, you start your periods at the same time." Molly replied. Ginny smiled up at her mum and hugged her tightly,

"Ok, good mummy. I wanna start my period at the same time you do." Molly laughed to herself and hugged her baby girl back. _I'm not sure the rest of the Weasley's want us starting at the same time. _Molly thought to herself, knowing that having two women both on the period in the same house wasn't always the best thing.

"Ok, lets go back downstairs and eat breakfast with everyone else." Molly said after a few seconds.

"Ok, mummy. Lets go." Ginny replied as she took Molly's hand and joined the rest of the Weasley's for breakfast.


End file.
